


Distance

by hiinacolada



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiinacolada/pseuds/hiinacolada
Summary: Relationship troubles :/





	

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooo i did this for kenhina week forever ago and i thought i posted it here but i never did??

The first time Kenma decided that they needed distance was at their yearly summer camp. Nekoma was hosting this time around and Hinata managed to scope out every hiding spot Kenma had. Hinata was relentless.

So when he told Kenma he wasn’t trying ‘hard enough’ at one in the morning on one of Kenma’s most stressful days yet, he hissed the words to Shoyo and walked out of the practice gym.

They didn’t speak for the rest of the week.

The second time it happened was after Karasuno’s crushing defeat to Nekoma at nationals. Sure, he should’ve been happy that they won, especially on Kenma’s behalf. It was his last match of high school and he achieved his main goal, leading his team to victory. Hinata definitely should’ve been happy for him but all he could feel was frustration. 

Kenma watched him through the net. He watched as Hinata grinded his teeth, a habit he noticed Shoyo did when he was upset. Hinata felt that pitiful stare on his back and turned to Kenma, eyes down, and smiled bitterly, “Maybe it was _me_ who wasn’t trying hard enough.”

Hinata told him the next day that he needed time. He needed time to change and do better for himself.

They didn’t speak for almost a month.

The third time it happened was after Kenma’s graduation ceremony. He invited Shoyo out to dinner to tell him the news.

“I’m going overseas for university,”

Hinata swallowed hard and put his drink down, “T-That’s great Kenma,” He took a deep breath, trying to avoid stumbling over his words, “When did you find out you got accepted?”

He could tell Hinata was trying not to cry. It was more than evident in the way his voice wavered, or the way his hands shook as he pulled his arm under the table, or even in the way he knew what was coming next.

Kenma averted his gaze and stared at the food before him, untouched and cold. “Shoyo,” he paused and took a minute to clear his throat. This was hard for him, too. “I-I don’t think we should see each other anymore.”

Hinata sniffled and nodded his head, digging the heels of his hands into his eyes as he tried to clear away any oncoming tears. “Y-Yeah, long distance relationships n-never last anyways.”

They haven’t talked for a long time.

 

So, when Hinata showed up at Kenma’s doorstep, out of breath and sweating, he was, in the least, surprised.

He watched Hinata as he hunched over, clutching at his knees for support as he tried to regain his breath. Kenma stepped forward, outstretching his hand as if to support Shoyo, but he shook his head almost immediately.

Hinata took one more deep breath and straightened up. “Kenma,” he called.  He kept his gaze fixated on Kenma, who shied away at the attention. He doesn’t think Hinata realizes how intense his stare could beat times.

“Please look at me,”

Hesitantly, Kenma complied.

“Listen Kenma, I-I know you were the one w-who called it off in the first place b-but…” Hinata stumbled over his words. He was beyond flustered, and maybe even a little surprised that he got this far.

Kenma couldn’t help but smile at the boy before him.

Hinata shook his head and took another deep breath, back straight and filled with determination, and said, “Do you want to give it another try?”

“Shoyo…” Kenma breathed

“I-I did my two years of technical college back home! So I can find a job out here and-”

He stopped, taken aback by a small giggle that escaped Kenma. Hinata couldn’t tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

Kenma looked at Hinata, his cheeks flushed, “You came all the way over here just to ask if we could get back together?”

Hinata swallowed hard. “… Yes?”

“You really are a fool. A simple text message or phone call would’ve work just fine, too.” He laughed, a warm smile following afterwards.

Hinata smiled meekly and ran his hand against the back of his neck. “So… is that a yes?”

Kenma nodded his head yes and almost immediately was tackled to the ground by Hinata’s hug. He nuzzled into Hinata’s neck and listened to him giggle as his breath tickled his skin before quietly whispering to no one other than himself, “Distance was a bad idea to begin with.”

**Author's Note:**

> the ending wasnt quite what i wanted it to be but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
